deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypno Ray
The Hypno Ray is the final level in De Blob 2. After completing Rocket Range, the Blimp on the map turned into the Hypno Ray, meaning that Comrade Black has already begun hypnotizing the entire world. Cutscene After getting on the rocket Blob and Pinky has used to chase Comrade Black, there were multiples of rockets reaching the Hypno Ray to meet up with Comrade Black. Inside the Hypno Ray, there was a video of Raydians, along with the Color Underground, celebrating (while Arty was laughing at Zip wearing an Inky hat and pretending to be an Inky). Comrade Black did not care about the defeat of all the Inkies on Earth, as he was ready to hypnotize the entire planet. He reaches for the button to activate the Hypno Ray, only to use the Prof.'s pants' metal arms to activate it. All of a sudden, all of the Color Beams gave the Hypno Ray enough energy to hypnotize the entire planet. The Hypno Ray then activates its own beam, which hits Chroma City and ridding everything fun and colored. All of the screens at the city turn into hypnotizing screens, which terrified the citizens. Unfortunately, everyone was affected by the screens and were all hypnotized. Seeing the Raydians hypnotized with a little tint of their color, Comrade Black was excited that his new plan has finally worked. The two Inky Agents celebrated his victory, only with one confetti popper and a party horn. As soon as Comrade Black thought his victory will never last, he receives a call. Answering the phone, he didn't know who it was from but founded out that Blob and Pinky were already on their way to the Hypno Ray. Pinky on screen was disappointed after all the citizens were hypnotized on Earth, but Blob was furious when he placed down his phone. After the screen shuts down. Comrade Black was terrified. He then grew frustrated but then presses a button, which a metal arm offered him an old sandwich. Denying it, another arm offered to comb his hair but Comrade Black denied it again. Two more metal arms offer coffee for him, but impatiently, Comrade Black shook the cup, not knowing that the other metal arm was pouring coffee onto his pants. Worried, the pants then malfunctioned, and Comrade Black struggled to escape but failed. However, the pants then revealed a hidden cannon underneath him. The Agents and Comrade Black were confused, and one of the Agents were surprised (as his glasses shown his breath from the inside). Knowing that the cannon is useful, Comrade Black starts laughing, as Blob and Pinky are arriving to the Hypno Ray for the final battle... Level Blob will head out of the rocket, while Pinky said that Comrade Black has hypnotized everyone and saying that they messed with the wrong people and that they're going to paint him on the head. After heading to the end of the rocket, Blob with press the switch to exit out of the rocket and into open space. As soon as Blob exited out of the rocket, Comrade Black said that Blob was just in time to celebrate Gray Day. He thanked him for providing the color energy he needed to hypnotize the entire planet and then tells him that it was too late to save all of the Raydians on the planet. Comrade Black says that even if Blob will manage to get pass all through all of his defenses, he will never shut down the Hypno Ray. His last message says that he will wait for Blob at the top of the Hypno Ray. After taking a Z-Jump to the nearest asteroid, the player must paint the entire asteroid red and follow the trail of Color atoms to another planet, which needs to colored yellow. However, the second asteroid has a few Bomb Bots, so the player must be careful to avoid them all. After painting two planets, the player will arrive at a small ship, and Comrade Black had given them a "test." Either the player will continue their way to Comrade Black or save the Graydians in the dome. But every second that the player rescues the Graydians, the Hypno Ray will continue to hypnotize thousands more on the planet. If the player chooses to rescue the Graydians, there would be a Bonus Quest to destroy the bombs, defeat some Inkies, paint the buildings, smash the Crates, paint the Trees, and free the Graydians. After doing all of this, the player must collect the color atoms so they can hit the Transformation Engine in the middle to save all of the Raydians and continue to pursue Comrade Black. If the player refuses to save the Graydians, they will run in a panic away from the bombs. Unfortunately, the explosives went off and the entire dome is destroyed, leaving Blob in grief and misery after leaving the Graydians for dead. Taking another Z-Jump, the player will land onto the third asteroid. They need to paint the asteroid blue while avoiding Spike Plates. After collecting all color atoms and painted the entire asteroid blue, Comrade Black will tease the player that they'll never shut down the Hypno Ray in time (although he said he was amused by the player's "futile attempts"). After reaching the bottom level outside of the Hypno Ray, Comrade Black said the only way to stop him is to give up (saying that the player should hit "quit"). Using the nearby Z-Jump, the player will land onto a rocket that is filled with spike plates and electric totems. Proceeding with caution, the player must collect 15 Color Atoms along with a Hazmat power-up. Then, the player will proceed onto the next asteroid. This asteroid is different unlike the last three. The buildings outside are covered with Anti-Color Chemicals and Heat Plates and there's no sight of a color pool. Pinky will tell the player that there's a way to bring color onto the asteroid and that's by going underground. Inside the asteroid, the player must use the colors green, blue, and yellow on the color plates. Succeeding all of this will allow the player to use the color purple that's only in the inside. If the player accidentally lands on a water pool, they must head back inside the asteroid and fill themselves with paint. Category:Level